<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe kiss by thischarmlessneil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459268">Maybe kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thischarmlessneil/pseuds/thischarmlessneil'>thischarmlessneil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metro 2033 &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artyom is kinda dumb, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Zhenya, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, dumb teenagers, getting into fights, oh no i'm in love with my bestfriend kinda dynamic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thischarmlessneil/pseuds/thischarmlessneil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhenya is the best friend Artyom could have wished for. He's caring and he's funny. And they can do everything together : they laugh, get into fights, stay up late at their secret place, smoke. Maybe kiss ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artyom/Zhenya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic because Artyom and Zhenya's relationship in Metro 2033 (the book) was just so cute and idk I wantedto write something about them even though it's a REALLY rare ship apparently.....<br/>A few warnings before we get started :<br/>• there is implicit use of weed in the fic, nothing graphic or addiction-related, but it's canon in the book that they sometimes smoke weed together so i included it, but i prefer to warn just in case<br/>• english is not my native language so I apologize for eventual typos/grammar mistake/weird sentences<br/>• this won't be a particularly epic fanfic, it's really just for fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─ <em>Thank you Zhenya.</em></p><p> </p><p>A thirteen years old Artyom wiped the blood off his nose with his sleeve, as he clumsily walked side by side with the other boy.</p><p> </p><p><em>─ You better wait until that nosebleed is over to come back home</em>, the other boy started with a sympathetic chuckle, <em>I’m not sure your dad’s gonna like that.</em></p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy sighed. Whatever he tried to do, his nose kept bleeding from the harsh punch he received earlier in the evening. Zhenya was absolutely right, though. Sukhoi would probably go feral if he learned his son got into a fight. Again. Zhenya noticed his gloomy face and suggested :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You can stay at mine until then.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Thanks</em>, Artyom breathed out</p><p> </p><p>He was genuinely thankful but still quite embarrassed by the eventuality of his friend being actually annoyed at him for getting in such situations. It indeed wasn’t the first time he found himself outnumbered by random bullies.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Come on Artyom</em>, he winked as an ultimate attempt to cheer him up and continued with an overly smooth tone, <em>it’s nothing a best friend wouldn’t do.</em></p><p> </p><p>The latter didn’t answer anything, only smiled fondly and followed him on their way to his tent. He didn’t really remember the first time Zhenya called him his best friend, they must have been seven, maybe eight or something. The important thing was that he kept doing it every now and then. So did Artyom in return. And that implied, for example, that he was inclined to help him get out of a fight with three older boys. Three <em>stronger</em> boys, which didn’t make them less stupid.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>They’re pricks anyway, all of them</em>, Zhenya claimed like he could read his best friend's thoughts</p><p> </p><p>Artyom appreciated his attempts at comforting him because they worked in the end. Just with one of his dumb jokes or witty comment, he could almost forget that those jerks had insulted him and his adoptive father once again. It felt like the two of them against the rest, and Artyom liked it. </p><p>Once at Zhenya’s place, he served them some local tea and grabbed pieces of cotton with a little bit of alcohol from a first aid kit, before sitting by the dark-haired boy. He stared a moment at his face, with that usual little smile of his. He got closer and started wiping off the dry blood under his nostril and on the bridge of his nose. Artyom groaned as more blood started to drip down his face.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Hold this.</em> Zhenya ordered his friend who carefully pressed the cotton up his nose</p><p> </p><p>He took a closer look, and with another cotton soaked with antiseptic, he gently rubbed the other boy’s swollen bottom lip which had a little cut on it.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Oh Artyom</em>, He sighed apologetically, <em>they truly didn’t spare you.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>─ <em>Well I didn’t either !</em> the latter retorqued, <em>You’ve seen them right ? </em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya looked up at him, not too convinced by his proud claims, and started to laugh frantically.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Quit mocking me !</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well quit moving !</em> Zhenya scolded with a voice soft with affection, <em>I’m actually trying to clean up your mess here.</em></p><p> </p><p>He did stay still, deciding to listen to his best friend. After a short comfortable silence, Artyom claimed with a fond look :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You’ll be my medic once we're old enough to explore the surface.</em></p><p>Zhenya giggled and nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yeah I think you could definitely use a personal medic up there.</em></p><p> </p><p>The two teenagers bursted into a carefree laugh and kept rambling about Stalkers and surface monsters all evening. Once Artyom noticed his nose had stopped pouring blood all over the cotton, he didn’t tell right away so he could stay just a little longer with his best friend. As if they didn’t see each other most of the day, every day.</p><p>He appreciated Sukhoi not noticing any sign of fighting and not saying anything that night. The man could sometimes be lenient about things his son did but was definitely not joking when it came to fighting. Artyom had been severely grounded as a result of getting in a few fights this year, but Zhenya looking after him this time made things much easier. Although his stepfather was right about the stupidity of those occasional clashes, it made the young boy frustrated. He always snapped when some of those bullies ended up saying he didn’t have a dad or something of the sort, yet Sukhoi didn’t approve of him standing up against them. It felt unfair. Zhenya, on the other side, understood Artyom’s moments of anger. Although the latter could tell he was getting concerned and sometimes scolded him a little, he would always understand. And he kept defending him, years after years. Even if with time Artyom was growing into a rather solid, thick-set young man, Zhenya wouldn’t let anyone outnumber him. Nevertheless, he was relieved when his best friend stopped having angry outbursts towards that kind of slow jerks and managed to ignore them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>_________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ I don’t know why but I’m not sure my dad would like that, </em>Artyom pointed out</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ Come on Tyomka, are you gonna tell me Old Man Sasha never smoked pot ?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The latter wheezed at the probably true insinuation and shrugged in approval. They were not even fifteen the first time Zhenya got a hand on some weed a friend of them had given away. And he so kindly waited for Artyom to try it, because that’s just what a best friend would do. It was quite usual to find weed on the Metro, so he guessed there was indeed nothing to worry about.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ It won’t hurt, </em>Zhenya assured with a daring look on his face</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ Yeah last time you told me that I nearly lost my ear because you pierced it with a screwdriver and a hammer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ Yet you still have that piercing and it suits you very well, </em>the young man bragged with a proud grin</p><p> </p><p>Well, not only did he just make a point, but Artyom was not immune to flattery. Although he could almost feel again the pain he felt that day, after childishly insisting that he wanted earrings to match the ones Zhenya just got. The latter had two piercings on his right ear’s helix, and Artyom only ended up with his lobe pierced. They still matched in the end.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ Let’s go then, the young man agreed with a smirk</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They sat together at their usual corner of the station, where no one ever walked on them to interrupt their harmless mischiefs. Over the years they managed to make it comfy and personal by bringing pillows and books from their respective tents. Artyom knew his dad knew about that place they just claimed theirs, but he didn’t do nor say anything about it. Which the boy appreciated, considering the time Zhenya and himself spent hanging out in there.</p><p>Artyom religiously watched his best friend lighting up the joint and bringing it to his mouth to take a long breath and exhale a long puff of smoke. He coughed twice before handing it to Artyom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ Your turn ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Artyom cheerfully took it breathed in as much as he could before he too started to cough some smoke a bit more chaotically than his best friend who started giggling. He came to sit down closer to him and they both layed here in silence until Artyom chuckled :</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ What exactly are we waiting for ?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ I’m not sure, </em>Zhenya shrugged<em>, Maybe to feel like your body’s really light ? Like you’re flying ?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ Oh. </em>Artyom replied<em>, Well I still feel right on the ground.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>─ Just wait ! </em>The teenager friendly scolded his friend with a little pinch on the shoulder</p><p> </p><p>They both smoked again, until suddenly Zhenya started to giggle a little louder than usual.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ I think I see what they mean, my legs are starting to feel all dizzy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ Really ? </em>Artyom questioned with a tint of jealousy</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya nodded with a large grin :</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ I feel like if I kicked something they’d just- like fly away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He laughed and laid his body on the ground letting his head fall on Artyom’s shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ I don’t think I’m feeling any of this, I don’t really…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Artyom stopped talking as he was actually beginning to feel his arm muscles relax and suddenly he did feel it.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ Oh, </em>he began not really planning on any words to come out of his mouth,<em> Ooooh okay.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He giggled messily, joined by Zhenya. It wasn’t really as intense as he thought it would but it was quite funny, he had to admit.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ I hear your heart’s beating Tyomka, </em>Zhenya stated sounding more amazed than ever</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his ear on his best friend's chest and kept chuckling like a schoolgirl.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ Is it fast ? It’s supposed to get faster, right ?</em> Artyom asked</p><p>
  
</p><p>The other teenage boy bounced his head back to face Artyom and replied with a cocky smile :</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ Faster than your brains.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wheezed and fell on the side, visibly satisfied with his own joke.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>─ Oi, Zhenya ! You jackass.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The affectionate provocation only made the latter laugh longer.  Both didn’t recall exactly all the things they talked about, but they kept going like that for hours. Their words and thoughts flowed so fast, which frankly didn’t make them all that intelligent nor that interesting. But it didn’t really matter, they felt like geniuses. Absolutely hilarious geniuses. Zhenya ended up layed all over his best friend's chest, sometimes chuckling or listening to Artyom starting some intense debate about anything. They both fell into silence eventually. Comfy and dizzy. Even after the little euphoria had left, there was still this light feeling of just laying down there next to each other.</p><p> </p><p><em>─ That’s nice, </em>Artyom blurted out</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>─ It is nice, </em>Zhenya confirmed with a smile</p><p> </p><p>Even though weed wasn’t something much controlled or even illegal in the Metro, the two boys did not make it a habit. Both because they knew it wouldn’t be good and because it was actually a rare and expensive thing. They’d only get their hand on some stuff twice, maybe three times a year. They could spend their nights having fun without it anyway, it was just funny to try. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it ! might post the next chapter tomorrow !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shorter chapter this time ! this story was actually a 6k words one shot but i decided to post it in seperate chapters so here we go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─ <em>You know what ?</em> Zhenya started after blowing thick smoke out of his nose</p><p> </p><p>Artyom frowned, already feeling pretty high but curious about what the young man would go about this time.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>What is it ?</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You know how I tease you ‘cause I’m growing taller than you ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom chortled. So far, it made sense. The boy was indeed a little bit taller than him now that they were in their mid-teenage years. And Zhenya being Zhenya, he couldn’t help but bring it up every now and then. His rather slim stature made him look even taller compared to the dark-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I do know</em>, Artyom testified with a soft amused voice</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well</em>, <em>you know,</em> it seemed his thoughts were going a little too fast for his own good but he kept going, <em>It’s not really legitimate.</em></p><p> </p><p>The use of that particular word and the way he carefully pronounced each syllable of it made Artyom wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>How so ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya sat up and pointed his finger at him with much thoroughness :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Because you grew so much more handsome than I did.</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom parted his lips and opened his mouth but didn’t answer anything, as he was absolutely dumbstruck by what he just heard. The genuine tone of his best friend's voice didn’t help. Because this wouldn’t strike him if it was just some of his typical sarcastic comments. But this sounded like he truly meant it and Artyom had no idea how he felt about it. It was sweet, even though it was coming from one very high sixteen years old in the metro. Artyom just chuckled :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Come on-</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>But I mean it</em>, Zhenya insisted</p><p> </p><p>And he really did, only his foggy mind couldn’t quite explain his arguments correctly, and a sober one would never admit it. Though he did mean it, actually it was a fact. Artyom was becoming really handsome. Zhenya liked that he had those strong arms and stocky figure. And his buzz cut just suited him so well !</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well don’t you worry, you still have time to get twice as handsome as me</em>, Artyom answered and winked, which never failed to give Zhenya the giggles, especially when pot was in the equation.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You’ll still get all the girls until then !</em> the teenager protested with an overstated sad look on his face before</p><p> </p><p>Artyom rolled his eyes up and sighed not knowing what to answer. They just both burst into drug-induced laughter. Once calmed, Artyom almost felt himself falling asleep but his best friend urged :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Artyom ! I’ve thought of something.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Hm ?</em> The latter groaned</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>We should train.</em></p><p> </p><p>He stared at Zhenya with utter confusion, not helped by what he smoked earlier.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>What on earth are you talking about ?</em> He scoffed</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well, for girls !</em> He replied in a goofy laugh as if his rambling were the most simple, obvious truth to understand</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy rested his jaw in his left hand and sighed with a smile. He just kept looking at his best friend, trying to focus on whatever he meant, but getting distracted by the details of his somehow delicate traits. His eyes were shining much brighter than and they were reddish as if he just opened his eyelids underwater for a while. His big round pupils were kind of cute.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Just imagine</em>, Zhenya started to explain using his hand to emphasize his words, <em>I kiss a girl I like, and I’m so bad at it she never speaks to me again.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>That would be tragic</em>, his best friend mocked a little</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Oi ! Could happen to you as well !</em> the taller one squealed visibly miffed</p><p> </p><p>Although he was right, Artyom didn’t seem to care as much as he did. However, he really didn’t want to let him down.</p><p> </p><p>─<em> Well, okay. But, like, I don’t see any girls there for yo- for us to train.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>No dummy ! But there’s you ! I can train with you !</em></p><p> </p><p>He didn’t let Artyom to ask for clearer explanations and continued enthusiastically :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I could kiss <strong>you</strong> ! Please ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sure, Artyom could have questioned this, or at least take time to think twice about it. But the thing was, when high on weed, anything that seemed funny to Zhenya was automatically funny to him as well. Vice versa. So he just joined the other boy’s laughter and answered :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well that’s what a best friend is for right ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya beamed victoriously and got closer to the dark-haired boy. The latter closed his eyes and tried to stop giggling until he felt his best friend's lips clumsily pressed on his. He let the other boy kiss him again ever so carefully. This wasn’t that bad, not bad at all. The taller boy kissed the corner of Artyom’s lips which tickled a little. He had a little chuckle which soon turned into quite a dumb sounding laugh.</p><p>─ <em>Come on, this is serious</em>, Zhenya assured before starting to chuckle softly as well</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Oh sure, dead serious</em>, Artyom teased</p><p> </p><p>He tried to kiss Zhenya himself this time. He smiled feeling his best friend trying to kiss back. It was sweet. He couldn’t tell how long they kept doing that until somehow they both ended up laughing too hard for their own good. Artyom wiped a tear as he couldn’t get himself to stop shaking with laughter. He calmed once he realized Zhenya had collapsed into sleep, completely slumped over him. None of them knew the actual hour and neither cared. The red lights of the station were always the same anyway. On that random thought, Artyom fell asleep as well, too unbothered to move his best friend aside. He felt comfortable like that.</p><p>It could have been a little bit awkward when they both woke up sober, but strangely enough it wasn’t at all. To both Artyom’s and Zhenya’s biggest relief. They even did it again, a little while later. And they kept doing it, every now and then when they found themselves high enough to ask one another. Their little « training » game just went on with time, after all the longer it did the better they’d get for girls. However, as years passed, Zhenya didn’t really get himself any girlfriend. Neither did Artyom for all he cared. He sort of liked it that way. It was always the both of them anyway, always had been. He just felt safe with Zhenya, it was its own kind of safety but it was good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading about my dumb boys kissing, thanks a lot ! If you like it so far, don't hesitate to leave a comment or anything &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi there! hope you enjoy that chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─ <em>I’m sure I could lift you up just like that.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I’m sure you overestimate your capacities. And size.</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom reacted to Zhenya’s tease with a friendly tap on the head. They both exchanged a challenging look in silence. Until, without a warning, Artyom jumped on the taller boy and managed to lift him up in a single second and carry him like some kind of potato sack on his shoulder. The young man was laughing too hard to actually get himself to protest and let his best friend's thick arms secure him on his back. He felt light and pleasantly flustered but he wasn’t even high, this was just a particularly happy evening, for no particular reason. They kept messing around they both heard a tired yet softened voice :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Now what is it with all that noise ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sukhoi just entered the tent. Actually, he just came back from a mission.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Papa !</em> Artyom greeted joyfully, still carrying his best friend</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he let down the young man to greet his adoptive father properly. He asked him the usual curious questions and they both sat to listen to his stories about outside VDNKH.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well what about you boys</em>, he asked once finished, <em>what’s new here ?</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I got a job at the tea factory</em>, Zhenya bragged with a non dissimulated pride</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Now that’s a great lad !</em> Sukhoi approved looking at Artyom as to say « that’s an example to follow boy »</p><p> </p><p>His son sighed and answered with a cocky grin :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>He calls you old man Sasha behind your back.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Oh I’ve noticed</em>, Sukhoi sighed</p><p> </p><p>They decided Zhenya would stay for dinner. And for the night, actually. They still liked to do that even though Artyom’s bed was getting a little too small for the two boys to fit in.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Sometimes there’s like</em>, Zhenya began as they sat down in his best friend's room, <em>stuff that I wish I’d see, like stuff that old people tell about the surface.</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom nodded, perfectly understanding what he was rambling about. Zhenya liked to start thinking out loud about some existential subjects every now and then, and his best friend was always happy to join and listen.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Like the rain.</em> He blurted out, <em>I wish I could see some rain. I wonder how it feels, you know ? To be soaked to the bone after a storm. </em> </p><p>Artyom nodded silently. As kids who grew up in the metro, they were robbed of many things that could have made their childhood just a little more exciting, or a little more innocent.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I’d like to see some snow too</em>, Artyom pointed out</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Snow looks so pretty</em>, Zhenya sighed</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Just wait ‘till we make our first mission to the surface !</em> Artyom claimed, <em>We’ll see everything.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya winked as an answer even though he had a strangely gloomy look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Is there something from the surface you wish you’d see again ?</em> he asked mindlessly while staring at the tent’s ceiling, <em>Just a few moments, to remember properly ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom stared into his eyes and without thinking, he blurted out :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>My mom.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya’s face expression abruptly changed. He stuttered :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I’m so sorry Artyom I didn’t think- I mean I should have thought about it before asking.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I mean the rain too</em>, Artyom chuckled to reassure the other boy</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t work, as Zhenya was clearly concerned for his friend’s feelings. He knew humor was one way of coping with things but he wished Artyom was comfortable enough with him to talk about such things. He was sometimes, though. He tried looking at him without any pity.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I have memories of her in the metro, I think, but I’d like to be able to remember her as she was up there.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya nodded, probably still mortified about making his best friend think about his dead mother. He didn’t say anything when Artyom layed down on his shoulder to rest his back, he only gently circled him with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>She used to take me to the Botanical Gardens you know. It’s all I can think of when I try to remember.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya hummed a yes, hugging him a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Sometimes I think I’d like to have a photograph.</em></p><p> </p><p>He was not really waiting for Zhenya to answer anything. He liked to be in his arms, in silence.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I don’t even have a photograph of you</em>, he thought out loud with a concerned tone</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya knew Artyom’s biggest fear was to forget about things. Photographs were, unfortunately, not a common thing in the Metro. Well, not in VDNKH at least, there weren’t a lot of cameras.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You won't need a photograph to remember me, I'll be right there</em>, Zhenya replied</p><p> </p><p>Artyom rolled his eyes up and chuckled. At least the young man was good at distracting him with cheesy comments.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Are you alright Artyom ?</em> he asked after a little silence</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yeah.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Artyom ?  Are you alright ?</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yeah</em>, the young man coughed</p><p> </p><p>Though actually, he wasn’t. His nose hurt a lot and the metallic taste of blood on his tongue made him nauseous. But he really didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, his best friend seemed already worried enough.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You should have seen them wh-</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Oh stop it Artyom !</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya had cut him short, raising his voice in an obviously annoyed way. Artyom’s will to laugh suddenly disappeared, replaced by the fear of what he would say next.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You can’t just joke around, what on earth happened ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Artyom was ashamed to say it, even to Zhenya. He hadn’t gotten in a fight in years, yet here he was, a bloody mess.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Artyom what happened ?</em> Zhenya pressed</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Nothing ! </em>he snapped, <em>Nothing worth worrying about</em> !</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya took a step back after hearing the involuntary aggressive tone.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Okay then. </em>He answered with an unusually cold voice</p><p> </p><p>He just left Artyom there, with his bloody nose, bruised jaw, and instant regret of talking to him that way. Why did he even react that quickly and harshly ? He couldn’t think about it longer as he felt a hand firmly grasp his upper arm.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Artyom ?</em></p><p> </p><p>As he recognized the voice, he slowly turned his face to see his adoptive dad’s concerned face. Concern immediately turned into what Artyom knew to be a cold, angry disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Let’s go,</em> he ordered without adding anything</p><p> </p><p>The dreadful silence that weighed on them as they walked to the tent was maybe worse than any scolding. Though Artyom could tell Sukhoi was preparing the said scolding. Once there, he sat and ordered his son to do the same with a simple look.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Did you fight ?</em> he asked with a surprisingly calm tone</p><p> </p><p>Artyom gulped before he tried to form a correct sentence :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well I just tried to</em>-</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yes or no ?</em> his adoptive dad cut his poor justification</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yes. But-</em></p><p> </p><p>The look he gave him cut him short again. He stayed silent, a little ashamed. Sukhoi’s sigh worried him even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>─ I thought you knew better !</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Artyom looked down and didn’t answer anything. He knew better.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I don’t know how to explain it to you</em>, Sukhoi sighed</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I don’t need explanations</em>, the boy hated when his dad sounded like he failed his education or whatever, <em>it was just-</em></p><p> </p><p>─<em> Well you obviously do !</em></p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was starting to raise his voice made Artyom feel guilty and really uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Come on Artyom, aren’t you seventeen years old ? Soon you’ll need to be an adult and that is not how to be a responsible one. I expected better from som-</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom was the one to cut him this time, feeling like he could just not go through the endless scolding and reminding of his coming responsibilities :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well stop expecting things ! You’re not my dad ! </em> </p><p> </p><p>The second part of his reply came out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Oh no. He didn’t even <em>think</em> that. He didn’t mean that. Yet it was said, and the sudden genuinely hurt look on his dad’s face wasn’t something he could just reverse. This wasn’t something he could just take back. It was said now. And it was just too much for Artyom to bear. He saw no other solution than to just burst out of the tent, taking a last glimpse at Sukhoi’s sad expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a little bit of angst for this chapter but no worries, it gets better in the last one<br/>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hm don't have much to say for that one chapter, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artyom walked, arms crossed, unconsciously heading to the only other place he could go after such a bad argument. Zhenya’s. Hopefully, his friend would forgive his harsh answer earlier and let him in or something. Hopefully. He spotted him sitting outside, pensively looking at his feet and holding a book. He tilted his head up as soon as he heard his best friend walking towards him. Artyom stopped, not sure what to say. But as soon as Zhenya walked a little to him with his unique, kind smile, his fear evaporated and he felt a little relieved.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Come in</em>, Zhenya gently grabbed his arm, not without a little worry in his voice</p><p> </p><p>Artyom’s relief only grew bigger once inside the part of the tent which had always been used as Zhenya’s room, waiting for the other boy to join him with some bandages. Artyom sat down cross-legged on the bed and his best friend layed his legs on his thighs as he sat in front of him, to come as close as he could to his best friend's bruised face.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I’m sorry about earlier, </em>Artyom began</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya began to softly brush the bridge of his nose to take off the dried blood without hurting the young man. He hadn’t done that in a long time, and as concerned as he was by Artyom being hurt, he still kind of liked taking care of him this way.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well, I’m sorry about that too. I didn’t want to sound like I was scolding you, I just-</em></p><p> </p><p>He looked up in Artyom’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I got worried</em>, he admitted</p><p> </p><p>Artyom wanted to smile, but he didn’t really like the idea of worrying him, especially for such stupid things. He didn’t answer anything, too scared to be too awkward, and let his best friend put a sticky bandage on his nose to hide the little cut, as well as on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Cute.</em> He mocked once he was done</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled, and Zhenya stayed in the same position even though he was done with his nursing care. It was comfortable to have his legs resting on Artyom’s lap, they liked to be physically close sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>What exactly did your old man say for you to run over here ?</em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as Artyom tried to answer, he felt a lump in his throat. He suddenly remembered he didn’t only come here for his best friend's gentle care.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>It’s not… What <strong>he</strong> said</em>, he managed to articulate, It’s more what I replied.</p><p> </p><p>Zhenya raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to explain. Artyom gulped. The more he thought about what he said to his dad, the worst it got. There was no good way of explaining it.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I told him that- that he wasn’t my dad.</em></p><p>He wanted to say something but only breathed with difficulty before he started to sob. He immediately felt Zhenya’s arms around him bringing him close. He was able to bury his face in his shoulder before feeling some tears rolling down his cheeks. He mumbled barely comprehensible stuff before he calmed a little.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I made him so sad, I know I did !</em> He claimed, <em>He IS my dad, you know ? I didn’t mean it.</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I know</em>, Zhenya simply answered while hugging him</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>And now my dad thinks I’m an ungrateful little shit</em>, he concluded</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Come on, he doesn’t</em>, Zhenya protested with an empathetic voice, <em>And if you admit you didn’t mean a word of it, well, maybe he’s intelligent enough to understand.</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom stayed silent a moment.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I hope so.</em></p><p> </p><p>And he really did. He couldn’t let one stupid event ruin his relationship with both his best friend and his dad. At least, Zhenya didn’t seem angry anymore. Not at all, actually, it felt reassuring to stay close to him. After a little more talking, they both fell asleep, staying in each other's arms for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Happy Birthday boy !</em> Sukhoi exclaimed with a tired yet genuinely cheerful smile</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Thank you Papa</em>, the young man answered suddenly emotional</p><p> </p><p>His eighteenth birthday gift was a knife, a beautiful one. And a book.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You’re old enough to know it’s not a toy now</em>, his dad mocked</p><p> </p><p>Artyom rolled his eyes but still thanked him. He liked the knife. And the love of books had always been a special thing he shared with Sukhoi.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I might spend the night with Zhenya</em>, he warned his dad before the latter went off to work</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Surprisingly</em>, Sukhoi winked at him which somehow always made Artyom laugh</p><p> </p><p>The now young adult left the tent shortly after his adoptive dad but could only make a few steps before someone quite literally jumped on him and beamed :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Hello there Birthday Boy !</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom laughed as he struggled not to fall under his best friend's weight.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Happy Birthday</em>, he wished before giving him a warm hug</p><p> </p><p>This birthday was starting well. He showed off his gifts while they walked to their « secret » place.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well I have very special gifts for you as well</em>, Zhenya rejoiced as he took out from his coat an old bottle full of something that was definitely not water and some weed in a bag.</p><p> </p><p>This birthday was starting really well. He thanked him before Zhenya started preparing a joint for them to share. He took it to his lips and bent over to let Artyom light it. They both started smoking and having insignificant talks before the drug definitely kicked in and it was basically just one of them blurting out random stuff and the other laughing hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Hey</em>, Zhenya started after blowing out some smoke in the air. <em>Hey, do you remember when we used to train ?</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>To train ?</em> <em>Oh ! Oh you mean for kisses ?</em> Artyom wheezed, <em>Of course, I do, I mean, last time wasn’t that long ago if I remember correctly</em></p><p> ─ <em>I don’t recall much right now</em>, Zhenya admitted which made his best friend laugh like an idiot</p><p> </p><p>The latter gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, still laughing. Then a kiss on the lips, sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Rings a bell ?</em> he teased</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yeah</em>, Zhenya replied in a dizzy voice, <em>did I ever train you for <strong>that</strong> though ?</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya took a hit but held it all in his mouth until he grabbed Artyom’s chin and pressed their lips together. Artyom opened his mouth almost like a reflex, feeling the smoke in his throat and lungs before his best friend maliciously gave him another quick kiss. The other boy, dumbstruck, managed to close his mouth and expire the smoke by his nose. Zhenya burst into laugh and Artyom blushed a little. His best friend shotgunning him was not how he expected his birthday night to go, but he did not mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Well if you do that to a girl she will fall for you, that’s for sure</em>, Artyom chuckled</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yeah ?</em></p><p> </p><p>─ <em>Yeah</em>, Artyom replied with an even bigger laugh</p><p> </p><p>They kissed more, to train like they always did as stupid teenagers. Although now they were both adults. Artyom was starting to feel extremely sleepy yet he blurted out, a little too high and emotional to realize how cheesy it sounded :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I really love you, you know, I do.</em></p><p> </p><p>Zhenya gently rubbed his shaved hair and sighed his name fondly, but took a little time before actually answering with a little laugh :</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>You’ll only ever love me like that when you’re high.</em></p><p> </p><p>Artyom was ironically enough too high to think of a proper answer and only mumbled some stuff before yawning.</p><p> </p><p>─ <em>I think someone should get some sleep</em>, Zhenya </p><p> </p><p>He held his completely high best friend in his arms, singing him a little happy birthday before his soothing voice made Artyom fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading, last chapter tomorrow !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!<br/>So yup basically this is the last chapter, I'm not the author i'm their bf (i make metro art) and because of WORK and you know, life, i get to do the final upload without supervision :)<br/>Anyway, hope you have a good read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, or maybe more in the early afternoon, Artyom stretched and immediately felt a headache.</p>
<p>─ Zhenya ?</p>
<p>No one answered. There was a note, though. « Sleep well, I took your shift. ». Artyom’s smile grew wide at the attention. He truly was the best friend he could wish for. Sweet and funny. Artyom still had a dizzy mind, so he just made himself some tea back at his dad’s tent and sat to clear his mind. As he drank, he suddenly remembered that one thing Zhenya had said, that one last sentence he heard before collapsing in his arms.  « You’ll only ever love me when you’re high ». Artyom frowned. His hangover slowly turned into sorrow as he realized he should have proved him wrong right away. He couldn’t stop thinking about this. He should have proved him wrong, because the more he thought about it the worst it sounded. Artyom had never needed anything else than Zhenya to enjoy time with him. He sighed. He had never needed anything else to love Zhenya. Because as long as he could remember, it has always been the both of them. And that was the thing. The memories he could hold onto, they were all with Zhenya. Even though he grew up in the Metro instead of the surface, he still got to make memories. Because he always had him. Artyom kept drinking his tea. He couldn’t believe he had to hear Zhenya say otherwise to fully realize it. He loved his best friend, of course he did. It wasn’t even surprising, shameful or disturbing, it was just obvious. And he couldn’t stand knowing it wasn’t as obvious for Zhenya. He suddenly started walking in circles, not able to think straight. He needed him to know. Artyom loved him because he felt like safety and comfort. Which, down in the Metro or anywhere else, were really valuable things. He felt lucky.</p>
<p>─ Well, only one way to go I guess… He thought out loud</p>
<p> He bursted out of the tent and headed straight to the tea factory. He quickly looked at the time. Perfect. Zhenya would probably be taking a pause at this hour of the day. He felt quite nervous as he walked through the factory to their usual break spot. Was he doing something completely stupid out of an emotional hangover crisis ? Oh, it didn’t really matter. He wanted to. He found his best friend taking the usual break, resting on a table while drinking mushroom tea. He was pretty. But that was not the point, not right now. He took a deep breath and entered the room, not unnoticed :</p>
<p>─ Hey ! If that’s not my favorite sleepyhead.</p>
<p>Artyom would have smiled at the other boy’s comment, but he was too tense and just walked to him slowly enough for Zhenya to guess something serious was going on. Although when his « favorite sleepyhead » got really close, it seemed to unsettle him a little. Actually, Artyom got so close their chests were almost touching. He noticed how the boy’s face turned slightly red when he grabbed his arms.</p>
<p>─ A-Artyom ? he muttered blushing even harder</p>
<p>─ I’m not high. The latter blurted out</p>
<p>─ Yeah, Zhenya chuckled nervously, I usually can tell when you are.</p>
<p>Though he stopped laughing when Artyom’s right hand slowly got up to his shoulder, then to his neck and finally his jaw. He shivered with an almost indistinguishable smile, opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. Artyom had to raise his head a little to press his lips on his best friend’s. He tried to kiss him as gently as he could, but he was a little rushed by all the emotion. For less than a second he felt panic rise in his chest as he started to think twice about it. About kissing his best friend, while being absolutely sober. But it immediately faded when he felt Zhenya kissing back. He seemed a bit shy and hesitating at first but he pulled Artyom even closer, and as soon as they parted, he caught his lips again. They kept kissing each other, just to make sure it was not a joke, a drunk dare or whatever stupid “training” this time. Artyom realized Zhenya needed it as much as him. He was kissing him back in such a needy way, holding him close and not letting go. Artyom got back and sighed watching his best friend slowly opening his eyes.</p>
<p>─ Has this… he started asking while still keeping Artyom close to him, Has this something to do with what I said ? What I told you last night ?</p>
<p>Artyom nodded quickly :</p>
<p>─ I love you !</p>
<p>He hoped it wouldn’t make it awkward because he really needed to get it out of his chest.</p>
<p>─ You do ? he asked with an adorable kind of hope in his voice</p>
<p>─ Of course, and not only when I’m high ! He claimed</p>
<p>It made Zhenya smile so he continued :</p>
<p>─ Come on, you really thought all this time I was kissing you so you could get a girl ?</p>
<p>Zhenya chuckled, because when it was said like that it did sound stupid. He’d been absolutely clueless and looking back on it, it was a little bit funny.</p>
<p>─ God, mate… Artyom sighed mildly amused, I wanted to be your girl</p>
<p>They both laughed out loud and the taller boy teased :</p>
<p>─ You want to be my girl ?</p>
<p>Artyom quickly kissed the corner of his lips in case he wasn’t clear enough. He was delighted. Zhenya looked so happy when he took Artyom’s jaw in his hand to kiss him, opening his mouth and sighing when their tongues touched. There was nothing to think except the hand in his hair and his breath cut short.</p>
<p>─ Maybe we should get to work, Artyom breathed out</p>
<p>─ Maybe, Zhenya pouted, but I really don’t want to.</p>
<p>Neither did he.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~ Fin ~</p>
<p>Hope you liked the fic! If you leave a comment that would make the author's day, trust me :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>